Runescape: The tale of Guthix Part two- Discovery
by Spezio89
Summary: The second chapter of the three part story of Guthix. Learning to deal with his new found powers Guthix ventures out into the void of space to discover enlightenment and learn what it really means to be a god.


**Runscape: The tale of Guthix**

Part 2: Discovery

I stood atop a cliff side over looking the burning and blood soaked fields of battle. As I gazed out unto the carnage I thought to myself "So many lives lost over the wills of the few". Such a thought was so alien to me I never imagined such horrors could be possible. As I wandered what was left of my home land I could feel the pain of those who where slain in battle. The feeling was overwhelming and I could not bare it for very long. I feel to my knees "Wha..what is wrong with me" I could feel myself become more in tune with the death around me. To my left I saw the body of a young solider who served under Saradomin, I placed my hand atop his head. "His...his thoughts I can see his whole life flash before my own eyes!" His name was Jar'al he was of a race called "Lcyene" his people where loyal followers of Saradomin. Jar'al had a wife and son back in his home world. His very last thoughts where of his family and how he wished he could see them one last time. "He was...scared" I said to myself as I pulled my hand away quickly. The thoughts of this poor young Lcyene upset me. He longed to return home and build a life for his family something I could relate too. Having something in common with this being from a far off world gave me some confront to know we can all share the same feelings. I noticed a small sliver locket around his neck as I gently took it off him and opened it. It was a small picture of a woman with her arms wrapped around over the shoulders of a small boy. "This is his family" I said. On the picture where the words "Ja'l doo rah foole" to my surprised I could understand this strange alien language. It translated to "In my heart always".

Tears ran down my face. "I'm so sorry" I said to him knowing that this man cut down my people I forgave him. I ones thought him and his kind to be nothing more then mindless monsters who only knew how to kill. I was wrong he was the same as I. He loved his wife and son and only wanted to be with them. I saw everything he was his very being his very soul. I took the locket and placed it in my pocket to reminded me that we all share this common trait. I rose up to my feet and continued my walk through the battle field learning about the lives of the dead around me everyone with his or her own story. They're hopes, dreams, and goals. I found myself so angry at the gods who made these people fight for them. Didn't they not care about the lives they poured into battle? Didn't they care about the very people who swore loyalty to them? Why would you put your people in harms way to serve your own selfish ways? I learned so much from those people who gave they're lives for there god but I knew I still had so much more to learn. With my new found godly powers I decided I was going to travel the universe and visit as many worlds and people as I could.

Its hard to describe this feeling of godhood. I felt so much power and one with universe almost omnipresent and all the limits I ones had as a mortal faded away. I felt new, I felt reborn, I felt whole. I no longer felt hunger or pain or even fatigue. Limited only by my own mind and yet I still could not restore the lives of those who lay dead around me. If I could I would bring my beloved Aage back to me. "Surely there must be some reason for this. I am a god now aren't I?" I thought to myself. Disappointed I expected this fact and prepared myself to leave. I placed the elder blade at my side knowing the power it held I could not let anyone else get there hands on it. "I wonder what its like out there" I said as I closed my eyes. I could see it, I could see the stars and the galaxies far off. I felt myself among them as if I was outside of my own form. I looked back at my home world one last time. "Good bye" I said as I drew further and further away. I ones felt so small but never again, never will I feel little and helpless.

As I travailed the limitless void of space the beautiful site was overwhelming. Stars, planets, moons whole galaxies passing by. It truly was a site to behold! So much to see and to explore. "where do I begin?" I thought. It was at that moment I could sense as if calling out to me. A small blue planet revolving around a large sun. Like I was drawn to it. As I touched a ground on this world I could feel myself assimilating back into a my physical forum. I found myself standing on a beautiful warm beach surrounded by a crystal clear ocean. The light from the sun shimmering off the clear blue water and the sound of waves crashing ashore. "It was so peaceful here" I said as I smiled and walked towards the water. The sky was a light purple and I could see three moves looming over head. A very strange and alien sight so much different from my own home world. As I explored this world learning about everything I could I came across a small three legged animal unlike anything I had ever seen. Its fur was pink and fuzzy with a long nose poking out of its face. "haha well you sure are a silly looking thing!" as it looked up at me curiously. I placed my hand over the creature and closed my eyes. I could feel its life energy and see into its very being. "Thank you for letting me understand you better" I said. The fuzzy little creature scurried of into the brush. "I think I better be going"

Like before I closed my eyes and found myself outside my physical forum among the stars again. After learning all I could from this planet I was ready to move on. If I could learned so much from just one small world I could only imagine what else lay in wait out there. I bid farewell to the little blue planet and travailed on. I went from one world after another take in as much as I could. I wanted to see it all! I wanted to understand as much about the universe as I could. I noticed a galaxy far from where I was It felt oddly familiar in a sense. Curious I made my towards it. I was drawn to a large solar system of 9 planets in orbit around a star. One of the planets I could clearly see advised life roaming about its surface. "I'm sure I could learn a lot from this world!" I said. As I took ground I finally knew why I was so drawn to this planet. "Lcyene?" I cried! It was the home world of Jar'al's kind the solider who served under Saradomin. It was then I reached into my pocket and pulled out that silver locket. "Yes this is it. This must be where Saradomin's most loyal come from" I was worried my being here would draw unwanted attention from from the god. So I masked my power and I took the form of one of the Lcyene people. I found I was able to change my form to almost anything I wanted. A very useful technique to stay hidden from other godly beings. I began to make my way to towards a large golden city almost instinctively as if I already knew where I was and where I was going. I was able to recall so many memories and experiences but these where not of my own. They belonged to the Lcyene solider who's mind I looked into. I followed a long and winding road passing village after village. I stopped to admire a large market rich with goods and people of all walks of life. I could smell the fresh pies and backed goods out for sale and hear the music of local musicians singing songs about the glory of there god Saradomin.

As I came closer to the capital city I could see large white walls with golden towers rising up from inside them all baring the symbol of Saradomin. They must have been hundreds of feet tall. I came to a large golden door crowed with people flowing in and out of the capital. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" one of the Lcyene people shouted. I was so mesmerized by the site I didn't realize I had walked right into a man carrying a large pot full of small red fruits. "Are you blind or something? You almost made me drop my stuff. And close your wings whats wrong with you?" he said. Not use to this forum I had forgotten these people bare wings on they're backs. I tucked them in closer to my side like the rest of the Lcyene around me. "Oh I'm really sorry sir. I'm new to this city" I told him. "Well you better get use to it or else you will anger the guards. They don't take kindly to such behaviors" the man said as he walked away into the crowd. I knew I needed to do a better job of keeping myself hidden. I didn't want to attract the attention of the city guard.

I walked the streets for hours taking in as much as I could when I came to a small market stall full of

crafted goods. I looked over the items when a woman asks "Good day Sir! My name is Luna. Do you like my wares? Its all made of the finest materials" she explained. "Oh no Luna I was just..." it was then I remembered the woman in the locket. "You...Your husband" I said. "What are you talking about? Are your a friend of Jar'al?" She asked. A small boy pocked his head out from the other side of the stall. It was the same little boy in the picture. "I'm sorry sir...My husband was lost to war" she said with tires flowing down her cheeks. "He gave his life for Saradomin and he will forever be a hero in eyes of our people". I stood silent as I had no words to say. I remembered the locket in my pocket and slowly pulled it out. "This belonged to your husband. It was on him at his final moments." I said as I reached out to give it to her. She fell to her knees "...You where with him at his last moment?" she said as she started to cry. "I was...his final thoughts where of you and your son. He loved you endlessly" as I handed her the locket. "It was? Thank you stranger for returning this and giving us closure. I was unsure of his true fate but now I can move on. What is your name?" I smiled and said "My name is Guthix and your welcome". I bid Luna goodbye as I made my way further into the capital.

I made my onward until I came to the center of the Saradomin's Capital City. Before me was a massive gold and silver stronghold with sliver towers reaching upwards into the sky. Large blue crystals floating around the towers humming with strange energy unlike anything I have seen. I could sense a familiar presence from within the castle. Just then I could see a large platoon of Lcyene soldiers flying over head towards the stronghold. "YOU THERE HOLD!" said a mysterious voice. Suddenly a tall thin Lcyene woman landed feet from me with a loud thump. The force from her landing turned up dust as she walked closer to me. "DONT YOU HEAR ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU?" She demanded. "Oh ummm.. Yes I'm sorry" I said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU KNOW THIS PLACE IS OFF LIMITS TO COMMONERS" she yelled. "Again I'm really sorry I didn't realize" I told her. "Hmmm..You didn't realize? You think you can just talk up to Saradomin's Palace armed?". I looked down at the Elder blade. "Do you even know who I am?" she asked. "Umm no ma'am" I said softly. "I'm Commander Zilyana, and keeper of Saradomin's faith. All Lcyene should know who I am. Just WHO are you stranger?" She stated. Just then I heard the sound of other Lcyene soldiers landing all around me. She raised her sword at me, a white blade shaped like a feather with a hilt baring the symbol of Saradomin. "SPEAK!" Fearing my cover was blown I told her I was new to this city and meant no harm. Before I could finish speaking she interrupted me "Are you a Zarosian spy ? TAKE HIM AWAY" She commanded. Just then another voice chimed in "That is enough Commander. Stand down" all the soldiers feel to one knee. "He is no spy or Lcyene for that matter". Out of no where a forum appeared. "Saradomin! Yes my lord" as she backed away. "You no longer have to hide yourself Guthix. I could sense the Elder blade the moment you arrived. I guess I should be thanking your for saving me the time of hunting down the Elder blade again." I returned to my normal form. "I'm can't let you have the Elder blade Saradomin. Its power is to great even for yourself you can not control it" I explained. "NO WEAPON IS TO GREAT FOR THE GOD OF GODS, SARADOMIN!" Yelled Zilyana. "I said enough Commander! Guthix is right. The sword had become more powerful. However I still require that sword so you can hand it over peacefully or I can clam it off your corpse" said Saradomin as he summoned a large gold and sliver blade from thin air. "I do not wish to fight you Saradomin...But I can not give you the Elder blade" I said. "Very well you leave me with no other option. Commander deal with him" ordered the angry god. "YES MY LORD" as Zilyana charged in with zeal. I raised the elder blade to meet her charge as our swords collided with such force a burst of energy exploded outwards. Engaged in combat she proved herself to be a formidable opponent in battle. "WHY WONT YOU DIE" she yelled. I could feel her frustration for I could foresee every single move she was about to make. Open to attack I was able to disarm her holding my hand out I released a blast of green energy blasting her backwards. As I landed before her "I..I can not best you. I'm sorry Saradomin I failed you" she cried. "Fear not Zilyana I knew you not be able to win this battle. I needed to see just how powerful Guthix had become" said Saradomin. "You used her just like you use those poor souls who feel in battle" Over come with anger "You only care about your will and not the lives of those who put they're trust in you! Those man and women had family's and loved ones and you disregard them as if they where nothing more then tools to you!" I yelled. "YOUR NO GOD YOUR A MONSTER" As I charged towards him blade out. "GRRRAAAHHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY!"

I could feel myself losing control. "HAHAHA! Yes remember those people remember your little Aagi as she was crushed before your eyes. Have at thee Guthix!" Our blades met with such power it split the very ground in two leaving noting but a crater under us. Blow after blow more and more destruction as people flee from the site. Saradomin almost as If he was just toying with me the whole battle. "HAHAHA Is this is? Is this your power? Come now Guthix how can you call yourself a god!" he mocked me as the battle waged on. "Noo..NOOOO I can't let you manipulate me. This is what you want" I relished the thought of war and fighting but I was doing just that. The very thing that killed my people I could not let myself become like him. "ENOUGH!" I yelled releasing a massive blast of green energy from within. I slashed the elder blade with enough force to open a portal. "No more fighting!" I yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GUTHIX?" demanded Saradomin. Blasting more energy I knocked Saradomin into the portal and swiftly closing it behind. When the dust settled I looked around me. Most of the stronghold lay in ruin as people hid in fear. "That wont stop Saradomin for very long" I said. Upset I knew I could not let myself lose control like this again. I didn't want to harm anyone or destroy. "GRRRAAHHH" As I flung myself skyward.

Among the stars I left the world behind. For hundreds of years I would wander the universe visiting planet after planet learning to control my powers growing ever more powerful. I would blend in with people of different worlds sometimes living out whole lives on a single planet learning of its people and cultures never truly feeling I belong. One such world was called Earth home of human beings. A race of people who did not tend to lean towards good or evil and had no concept of being such as I. But I longed to find a world to call my own again. Living a few lifetimes among Humans I was beginning to favor them but knew it was time to move one. And move on I did. I wandered until I found a rather strange planet a planet so diffident from any other world I visited. It looked as if it was left unfinished. A blank world. I knew this could be a place I could shape into my own perfect world.

I entered the world in the forum of a butterfly. A small creature I rather grew fond of back on earth.

I roamed the the world to better understand it and its workings. I was surprised it was similar to Earth in many ways. At that moment I could feel a powerful energy coming from the core of this planet. I made my way there to my surprise I found a rather large round stone object. The power was coming from this stone. Upon closer inspection I could read the words "Ja-Z" I would call this the Stone of Jas. Using the power of the stone I was able to terraform the world to my will. I created mountains, oceans and grand deserts. Making such landscapes suitable for life and rich in resources. I called this new world Gielinor. Now all I needed where suitable life. I opened portals to other worlds similar in nature. One such portal was to Earth to allow humans to migrate however the very first being to set foot through the portals was mare sheep. "Hahaha well hello there! Welcome to Gielinor little one" I said. "Maaaaaahhhh!" the sheep replayed. Soon Humans would make there way to Gielinor. I Appeared to them in my Human form telling them this new world was theirs to share. Not much longer other beings would wander through the portals. Such being as Dwarves, Gnomes, and Fairies. I welcomed all of them the same and wished for them to live in peace. I had made of world a perfect world!

I watched as the races work together to build a life for themselves. They would build towns, cities and castles. Years would pass as I lived among them ans helped them prosper. One day I felt a strange pulse of power. Worried it may be another god finding his way to Gielionr I made my way to where the power was coming from with Elder blade in hand. A large white portal appeared as it opened I could make out the form of a being. Out walked a tall beautiful woman dressed in a blue gown with long flowing blond hair and pointed ears. Her eyes where as blue as the sea and she gave off a glowing aura. "Hello good sir. My name is Seren and I am the Elven goddess of peace" she said. "I'm truly sorry to just barge in without notice but my people are in danger and I must lead them to safety" she explained. "Our world is dying! I ask you most humbly please allow my people the chance to build a new live here" I could see the sincerity in her eyes and I most willingly obliged as I welcomed Seren and her Elven people to Gielionr. Together Seren and I watched the morals live in peace and grown in culture. Seren and I would grow very close over the years. We would share tales of our past and express our hopes and goals. I could tell she care deeply of her people and only wanted what was best of them. She told me about her Elven home world of Elsadore. She described a lush world covered in a sea of tall trees and crystal clear lakes and oceans deep. She went on to tell about the Elven power Crystals and how she and her people where all shared a special connection to it. The crystals where shards of Seren herself given to the Elves. With them they where able to build large towers and form any object they pleased. One such tower, The tower of voices acted as a grand Library storing information over the ages. The elves would sing enchanting songs to empower just just such shards of Seren. I told Seren of my own world and people there fate. She was deeply sadden by this. Over time I felt myself falling for Seren and she the same for me. This feeling of love I not felt in centuries and would be shared with or world. Happiness, peace and love would rain, However this age would be short lived.

I felt myself grown weaker as as I gave more and more of myself to make this world for the morals. I lived for so long wandering ever inch of this universe and the next. It was time for me to rest. I was tired so very tired and hibernation was in order. At first I was reluctant to tell Seren I didn't want to worry her or for her to think was abandoning her. "What do you mean you have to sleep now Guthix? I don't want you to leave me" she cried. "I love you.." as tires fall from her eyes forming into crystals as the hit the ground. "I must Seren and I want you to follow me. This world belongs to the morals and should be free of the influence of gods now. They no longer need us" I told her. She looked upset and I could tell she felt otherwise. "I will do as you ask, Guthix...I will follow you. I will wait for you to wake" she said. She kissed me on the forehead I smiled as I faded away..

I feel into a deep hibernation confident the mortals would live in peace and happiness. I wondered to myself. "Does a god dream?"


End file.
